Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing optical sheets having an improved optical characteristic, organic light emitting display devices including optical sheets having improved optical characteristics and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices including optical sheets having improved optical characteristics.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using a light generated by combining holes provided from an anode with electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. The OLED device may ensure relatively large viewing angle, rapid response speed, small thickness, low power consumption, etc. Accordingly the OLED device may be one of the most prospecting next-generation display devices.
In the conventional OLED device, when the light generated from a display panel emits along a lateral direction rather than a front direction, the wavelength of the emitted light may shift according to an increase in the viewing angle (that is, a color shift phenomenon). The color shift phenomenon may degrade quality of images, and thus need to be reduced.